


月下美人（杰约）

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 算是个all摄的小系列吧，但单独成篇，每篇自有CP





	月下美人（杰约）

1 慎入18+  
2 角色性格OOC  
3 只会拿AO3发文……所以凑合下吧应该打得开 记得点proceed

结束了一场狩猎，十九世纪伦敦的夜雾再次降临到庄园。他踩上老旧的楼梯，湿冷雾气裹住了他的身体，彷佛也吞掉了上楼时本应吱呀响起的脚步声。他爱这种藏匿的感觉，更爱突然现身时猎物惊恐的脸。他清楚他的同僚们已经感知到了他的存在。监管者们对同类总是格外敏感，又格外宽容。不管是裘克只要进屋就恨不得所有人都烦得要揍他的鲜明存在感，还是他这样鬼魂般无声无息的生活习惯，大家都早已见惯。甚至有时候会故意配合同伴们特别的登场方式。譬如当前，大概是已经猜到他站在休息室的门口，里面的谈话声忽然增大了数个分贝。

“一会儿要来一位新的监管者呢，听说是个贵族老爷呢。”  
他听见美智子故作娇怯的低笑。  
“哼！又一个上等人！”  
监管者大多不善言辞，但红蝶从不掩饰自己女人八卦的天性，而小丑也从不吝于发扬自己愿意凑任何热闹的毛病。他们俩常常一唱一和，基本承包监管者日常对话的百分之八十，但因为说得有趣，但因为在没有狩猎的时间里实在过于无聊，其他人往往也很愿意坐在一起听他们搭戏台子。  
“不只是个上等人，还是个法国男人呢~”  
“恶！法国佬！”  
“而且是个美人儿。”  
“欸嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿跟杰克那小白脸似的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

他十分确定这个戏台子就是专门给他搭的。可能因为开膛手杰克声名远扬，也可能因为他举手投足都格外注意（包括跨窗台），不光求生者们喜欢凑到他跟前求抱抱，就连他的同僚们也都十分喜欢捉弄于他，但他自觉自己年纪大了，除了那一点小爱好以外根本不在乎别的事情，便只挑了挑眉，正准备摘下爪套，从容开门入室，然后优雅地坐在窗边的软椅上，为自己沏一杯飘香红茶，以表示自己对他们说得一切都不感兴趣，却听见美智子轻笑道：

“听说还拿到杰克的一血呢~~~~”

“吱啦——”钢爪在黄铜的门把手上摩擦出一道深深划痕。门里面先是寂静一秒，然后爆发出惊天动地的狂笑声。裘克高调的笑声像尖叫的夜枭，美智子听起来像是拿袖子掩住了嘴，厂长笑声低沉，就连平日里最安静不过的班恩也笑了，低低哼笑，像一头愉悦的雄鹿。

杰克拢着雾一路冲回了自己的房间，心浮气躁，除了躁还有种说不清的破坏欲。不光是因为自己难得的失态，更是因为那突然浮现在记忆中蒙着月光的蓝蝴蝶。

几百年前的记忆早已不甚清晰，他向来只记感觉，不记画面，但与这个人的相遇却像他幼时背诵的抒情诗歌，亲手临摹后被妈妈称赞的油画，和他第一次杀人的片段那样牢牢地刻在了他的脑子里。他原以为忘了，但只要某个微小的提示，便能如潮水般将他吞没。

他的狩猎从窥伺开始，雾气弥散在伦敦的每个角落，蒙蔽了月色。那是只警醒的猎物，娇小的流莺，一路上都惴惴不安，直到泰晤士河某个夜雾稀薄的桥上才好似有了些安全感，放慢了脚步。而鬼魂般的绅士在此刻现身，充分享受着她惊恐至极的尖叫，正欲将其开膛破肚之时，却在桥的尽头瞥见一道不速之客的身影。

那人踱步而来，悠然自得，仿佛在某个轻柔的晨曦行走在自家盛开着白玫瑰的花园里。随着他的走近，月光似乎更加明亮了一些，驱散了那若有似无的雾气。于是这不速之客的容貌便暴露在他和他的猎物面前。说实在，此情此景，那毫无遮掩的美貌几可慑人。

“约……约瑟夫！救，救我！”吓瘫在地上瑟瑟发抖的猎物向来人呼救。

哦，原来是认识的。他暗自思忖，眼睛从那本该把脖颈裹得一丝不露却微妙透出一截细白皮肤的领结溜到那垂在身侧苍白纤细夹着玫瑰花的手指，基本可以肯定这大概是某个习惯于厮混在暗巷的贵族子弟，大概还是个恩客。

开膛手杰克虽然不喜欢男性猎物，但这人过于符合他的口味。半合着的眼眸流露出优雅而恬静的神态，可那轻翘着的嘴角和那微乱的领口却又隐约暗示了风流而丰富的生活乐趣。他几乎就像是照着杰克的喜好长的，既迎合了他上等人虚伪做作的口味，又照顾了他对猎物类型的特别青睐。

可当这名叫约瑟夫的猎物冲那流莺安静地绽开微笑的时候，同类的气息便被他准确感知到了。

“玛利亚，你爱我吗？”约瑟夫的声音温柔而多情，苍蓝的眼眸也如同春日下的三色堇。

就像是被蛊惑了一般，那个玛利亚怔怔地回答：“是的，我深深地爱着您。”

约瑟夫的眼睛里仿佛流过一丝璀璨的光芒，像密林月夜里振翅欲飞的大闪蝶，又隐隐让人想到雪山间莹莹的冰泊。

开膛手杰克不由得心生警惕，只听得耳畔咔嚓一声，像是摄影馆里常有的声音。他还不曾细想，钢爪便已向流莺挥下，不然就仿佛他要输掉一个什么游戏似的。而那女子却像是被月光融化一般消失在他的面前。他在面具后眯起了眼，直直看向那长得像个猎物似的同类，而那同类似乎对他的目光视而不见，自顾自地不知从哪里拿出一张照片，认真地端详了一会，皱了皱眉，似乎不太满意的样子，但还是仔细地放在口袋中，才回视了他的目光。

他这才注意到自己比喻的失误，那不是任何一种带着生机的景致，而是装点在高级棺材上的冰冷美丽的宝石。

“你抢了我的猎物。”他沉声道。

“不，是你抢了我的猎物。恐惧破坏了她的仪态，不然她会美丽纯洁如教堂门前的圣母像。她的爱情赐予她容光，而吾则赠与她永恒的喜乐。”眼眸再度半合下去，这次带出了十足的高傲与冷漠，那是赤裸裸地不将旁人置于眼中的作态，但语调却有种奇异的软柔，以至于杰克竟耐心听完了。

过于理直气壮了，杰克腹诽，却也不由得反省了自己一秒，听上去人家花费了许多时间在狩猎上，却被自己打断了进程。但这种理所当然的态度却不知怎的激起他心中一种阴暗的怒火，仿佛是恨着对方自大坦然的态度，又仿佛是嫉妒他享乐享得这样光明正大。

他还没整理好自己突如其来的强烈情绪。约瑟夫手中却突然多出一柄长刀，向他攻来，他连忙格挡，鼻端却嗅到一丝香水味，非常特别的木调，暗香浮动，乱人心神。就算早已对他的家乡有所揣测，杰克还是不由自主地感叹那个国家的精致浪漫。当然会喷香水了，这本该是这家伙的约会之夜。恍惚的这一秒，胳膊上便被划了一道口子，他下意识回了一爪，却不想把那人直接打飞了出去，腰间在栏杆上撞了一下，人于是重重地跌在桥面上，挣扎了两下就不动了，像是晕了。

开膛手一时间肚子里装满了千言万语，竟不知从哪里说起。英国人惯会吐槽，可这个法国佬的槽点也太多了。

而且好轻，一打就飞了。

杰克觉得有趣，原本打算直接杀掉，现在却觉得不如先把他救起来，让他跑会，自己追上去，再杀掉似乎能取悦自己。

所以他哼着自编的歌谣，走到受了伤的猎物身前，方才像只坏脾气的猫咪，现在却像只被猫扑伤了的小知更鸟，可怜可爱，沾着血闭着眼睛却更显得像某种昂贵的易碎品。他的面庞上流动着月的光晕，睫毛纤长卷翘，在眼睑洒下一片清浅的阴影。他把他抱起来，刚站直身子，就见那双苍蓝眼眸骤然睁开，紧接着自己脖子上一痛，晃了一晃，便一屁股坐到了地上。

约瑟夫早在自己行凶之时便从他怀里轻巧地跳下，却没有完全脱离他的怀抱，而是搂着他的脖子，跟着他一同跌到。当然，他是坐在地上了，而行凶者则压在他身上，微扬下巴，高傲而面无表情地注视着他，涂抹着麻药的花茎有一半插进了他的脖子，他头有些晕，但麻药这种东西对他造成的影响只是微乎其微，还不如对方呼吸时碰到他面具的气流更让他心猿意马，可这时候不知怎的，他非常好奇这个人究竟要做什么。

“开膛手先生，”法语音调的英语有种说不出的优雅，“您抢了我的猎物。”

杰克不由得微怒，法国人都是这样的么，怎么没完没了。

似乎看穿了他在想什么，约瑟夫流露出一种混合着轻蔑与轻佻的神情，就如同杰克所想的那样，这个人真是太过符合他的口味了。

“不只是玛利亚，还有露西、维妮娜、薇薇安……”法国佬掰着自己的手指头数数，这个动作由他做来矜贵潇洒（难为他能把名字都记下来），“十一个美人儿呢，每次当吾准备摘取丰收的果实，就发现有个强盗早已登堂入室，而且丝毫不懂得品尝，只知道将其囫囵吞下。”

哦，原来是这样。杰克借着面具的阻挡翘了翘嘴角，原来他就是摄影师啊。他留意到对方遣词造句的刻意，用“吾”的句子都语气平平，用“我”的时候却能感到他的情绪。

“那么您想怎么做呢，约瑟夫先生。”

开膛手正经说话时是一口低沉动听的好嗓子，约瑟夫的神情有一瞬微妙的变化，那时候的杰克还不知道这种表情代表了什么，但心里却微妙地痒了一线。

“吾原本想为您拍照……”摄影师指尖冰凉，左臂依旧搭在他颈侧，右指却蛇一般灵活的游走于他的颈线，顺势上划，在他的下巴上打了两个转，然后捏住了他的面具，向上掀开。

“Incroyable.”（难以置信）

他听见他说了一句法语。他早已记不太清那些单词的意思，但从摄影师骤变的态度来看，至少他能肯定，这大概是一句赞美。

春日也好，月下蓝蝶也罢，摄影师的眼神变得软了，带着几分调笑的意味，他随手把杰克的面具丢到一旁，然后杰克便感觉到搭在他搂着他脖子的那只手滑进了他的衬衫里面，在他的背脊一边旋转轻点，一边到处摩挲，而那只扔掉了他面具的手则开始娴熟地解他的扣子，飞快的解完他的扣子后，又开始解自己的扣子。

失了面具之后，他脸上的热度就再也没下来过，一边觉得自己似乎被玩弄了，应该现在就站起来给他一爪，让这个轻浮的男人知道轻重，一边又觉得心里痒痒，哪儿都痒痒，浑身像是有火在烤他，尤其是下面，早在约瑟夫摸他下巴的时候就慢慢硬起来了。

“呼——”约瑟夫往他耳朵里吹气，他微微一缩，扭过头去，便听见对方蹭着他的脖颈低低地笑了起来，他心中暗怒，稍微动了一下身体，便感觉自己的性器隔着层层衣料，在对方柔软的屁股上，蹭了一下。仅仅是蹭了一下，半勃的阴茎便硬邦邦地挺了起来。

约瑟夫的头埋在他颈侧笑个不停，他羞恼至极，几乎就不肯继续装作被麻的可怜虫，而这时约瑟夫的舌尖舔上了他的耳垂，轻轻咬，温柔细致地亲着他，搞得他几乎以为自己真的被麻倒了。

“嗯……处男，嗯？”摄影师含混不清地询问他。不，这不是个问题，因为提问者根本没打算要回答，只是存心逗弄他，不然怎么会一边说着话，一边咬上了他的耳骨。杰克恼怒地扭过头，叼住摄影师作乱的舌头，在摄影师挑眉的注视下，含进了嘴里。这不是个好主意，法国人在接吻这方面几乎天赋異稟。约瑟夫的舌头卷着他的舌头，缱绻又用力地吸吮着，他刚想反抗一下，便感到有什么硬物戳到了他的腹部，原本在他后背上嬉戏的手指像一片羽毛般搭到他的肩上，而后一个用力，他直接被对方推到在地上。

“我不喜欢躺在地上，所以……”约瑟夫直起身子，用手背擦了擦嘴唇，缓缓地站起来居高临下地看着他笑着说，“委屈你了。”

他正因对方的离开感到不满，便见摄影师慢慢弯下腰，解开了自己的裤子。他穿的本应是紧腿裤，但似乎衣料光滑的缘故，他随便动了动，裤子便自己滑了下来。雪白的双腿在月光的照射下几乎白的发光。约瑟夫把内裤一道褪下，脱到靴子的时候似乎因为卡的紧而有些费力，于是这个美人便颇有几分气恼地蹬了蹬腿，直到把衣物甩到地上，然后他就这样赤裸着下半身，跨坐在杰克腿上，把他的裤子解开，露出淌水的性器，却没在做什么，而是歪着头仿佛在想什么事情。

杰克不满于被这样晾着，但他打算继续装自己被麻得动不了（虽然已经暴露了），于是只好阴冷地盯着这个胆大包天的美人，试图用眼神威慑摄影师。

算是有成效吧，摄影师被他逗笑了。他面上露出捉弄人的恶劣表情，再次站起身来，这次他先走到杰克身旁，这个举动让杰克的心怦怦乱跳，他靠的越近杰克就看得越清楚，包括那浅色的阴茎，和腿间隐约露出的粉色穴口。他弯腰把开膛手的武器解除并扔得远远的。杰克看着他眼神里流露出一丝嘲弄，他现在确信自己完全清楚这个摄影师的武力值了，也就跟只小猫似的，或者是只狐狸，不能再多。而下一秒，他却完全没有心情想这个，约瑟夫背对他跨坐在他的腹部，然后将那件绣着金边的外套连里面的衬衫一同脱下。

月光如水倾泻，他从他滚圆的臀部看到他女人般的腰身，再到莹白光滑的背脊，和披背脊上卷曲的发辫。腰间有一块紫红，杰克知道那是之前磕伤的。发辫几乎已经全散了，黄色的蝴蝶结将落未落地挂在白色卷发上，感觉温柔而甜软。这时他伸手将自己的长发拢到肩前，于是那轻轻颤动的蝴蝶骨便看得人一阵心痒，他从另一侧肩膀转过头来，静静地凝睇着他，月光赋予他一种神明般的美丽与肃穆，哪怕他眼睛里像含了一汪水，也一样是纯净圣洁。

他抬起臀，粉色的肉洞微微收缩。杰克牢牢地盯着他，不知不觉间他的眼睛里已经染上了前所未有的狂热。约瑟夫将自己纤长的手指塞入后穴，慢慢地律动起来，他的面庞逐渐染上了粉红，估摸着差不多了又放了第二根手指，然后是第三根。

杰克注视着他的眼睛，一动不动，他好像被这么看着眼睛才觉得羞耻似的，微微垂下了头，而这个举动却让杰克平白无故地添了无数施虐欲。贵族般慢条斯理高高在上的样子还不够，他竟然害羞了。

开膛手在用尽全身的忍耐力克制自己，不把他摁在自己身上，他觉得自己的阴茎从来没有这么烫过，他现在就想把这个男人直接掀翻，摁在地上狠狠干他。

幸好这时候大概约瑟夫自己觉得差不多了，杰克便忍着欲火，看着这个月亮一样的美人又再一次站起身来，转了个方向面对他，然后缓缓坐下去。摄影师显然经验丰富，虽然动作很慢，但却把整根阴茎都吃了下去。吃下去之后，他似乎也不怎么搭理杰克了，而是扭动着自己的腰身，希望自己能尽快适应，才好继续享受性爱的快乐。

而开膛手第一次开荤，便是遇上这种狠角色，实在是太过刺激。幸好本质上他早已不算人类，否则恐怕早就泄了出来，引得摄影师心生不快。但尽管如此，这等美色依然实在太过。

他感觉得到自己的阴茎被一个紧窒高热的地方裹得紧紧的，那张小嘴一紧一松，不断吸吮着布满青筋的性器，偏偏那屁股、那腰，还不断扭着，扭动间他隐隐觉得自己撞到了什么地方，暗中微微使劲，却听得约瑟夫“唔嗯”一声轻轻叫出了声。

开膛手不知为何有些心虚，却见对方只是抬头瞥了自己一眼，便继续拿自己当按摩棒，心里略微多出一丝抑郁，之前在战斗前便已存在的那股阴暗的破坏欲却无声无息泛滥成灾。

约瑟夫开始上下动，但他似乎体力有些不支，虽然每一次坐下都能顶到自己最喜欢的位置，可他一贯身娇体软，自己动两下就开始喘。之前被开膛手打伤的那一下倒是不疼了，可是磕在栏杆上的地方却依旧隐隐作痛。他讨厌在冰冷的地上做（虽然是他压在别人身上），更讨厌毫不配合的床伴（虽然是他麻了人家）。

杰克莫名其妙地看着约瑟夫突然瞪了自己一眼，然后约瑟夫再度打算站起来，可这次他没有成功。

开膛手立刻判断出他打算结束的意图，那忍的几乎内伤的欲念和怒火几乎是瞬时喷涌而出，飞快而凶狠地坐起身来，掐住了摄影师细白的腰身，狠狠摁死在自己的阴茎上，这一下重重地撞在对方的敏感点上，听着对方不设防地一声尖叫，嘴角飞快地勾了勾，然后大开大合地操干起来。

“开、开膛手先、先生，您、您总算、不装了……”约瑟夫被操得几乎说不出完整的话来，他满脸惊慌，根本不明白为什么这个人突然就发作起来。

但他的表情明显取悦了杰克，杰克开始更凶地抽插，每一下都把他举起来，整根抽出，再几乎像是想把他钉死一样，全根没入。他被操的喘不过气来，疼痛和快感都像汹涌的潮水般将他拍打到几乎窒息，他想求杰克慢一点，可是只要张嘴便只能发出动物濒死般的喘息，于是他死死地咬着嘴唇，绝不允许一点不体面的声音从他嘴里传出来。但眼泪却怎么也控制不住，顺着面庞流下来，滴落到杰克的手臂上。

杰克看着他的挣扎，除了身体的极乐，还找到了狩猎时的愉悦。他满意地勾起嘴角，露出绅士般优雅矜贵的笑容，紧贴着约瑟夫滚烫烧红的耳朵尖，学着约瑟夫对待他的样子，一边咬着他的耳骨，一边充满恶意地问道：“约瑟夫先生现在满意了吗？这是不是就是您所渴望的？”

约瑟夫当然不会回答他，他只会带着哭腔像快死了一样喘，而这个声音听得人根本忍不住施虐欲，于是他心头恶意顿生，停了操弄，把他抱起来作势要摁到地上。

“开膛手先生，您，您真是绅士中的败类。”摄影师带着鼻音说着音调柔软的英文，哪怕他努力地把每个音都咬的很重，也没改了平日里轻声慢语的习惯

哎哟，这是生气了。杰克觉得更加有趣，原本没打算真放到地上，现在却是不在地上操他一次简直浑身难受，可他看着约瑟夫眼中几乎要喷出火来，看上去真的是十分介意，考虑到这个摄影师说翻脸就翻脸，根本不考虑别人，只顾着自己高兴，他有充足的理由担心，今天若真的令他恼火，下次就没有下次了。

他撕咬着摄影师柔软的嘴唇，舌头舔对方的口腔里肆意地游走于每一个角落。绅士的吻也是温柔的，他尽量温存地逗弄着对方的舌头，哄得他愿意搂上他的脖子，跟他缠绕在一起后才慢慢吸吮。在接吻的空隙里，他用低沉地音色在他耳边问他能不能换个姿势。这样约瑟夫才肯回答说，地上又脏又凉，只要不在地上，他怎么样都行。

所以他干脆就站起来抱着他，虽然依旧抽插得狠，但约瑟夫自己慢慢就完全适应了，并十分乐于配合，一边用身下的肉穴吸咬着他的阴茎，一边带点泄恨意味地咬他的脖子，但一边咬一边却用指尖懒洋洋地玩他的乳尖，以至于他一边心情愉悦通体舒泰，一边还是恨不得狠狠把他搞到哭泣。

最后是约瑟夫自己快到达高潮的时候一边啃他一边催他快点，后来干脆自己狠狠一收缩，便让他射在他体内。

事毕，杰克本想送他回家，顺便认个门，可这美人一副疲懒的样子，漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，回了他一句：“Je ne veux plus vous voir.”

??? 杰克没听懂，美人看着他眯着眼睛笑了，裸着身体，坐在杰克铺在地上的外套上，带着一身的痕记和干涸冲他比了个飞吻。

他被撩得火热，正打算再干点什么，就见摄影师指尖忽然多出一张相片，他捏着疯狂翻动的的相片，像捏着一只翻飞的蝴蝶。

“再见。”他说，然后便消失了。

 

这是他第一次也是最后一次见到约瑟夫。摄影师从此消失在伦敦的雾气中，有人传说他回了巴黎，也有人说他去了翡冷翠。杰克听着这些传闻，面色不变，只是雾气愈加阴沉。但他从不去找他。他自己知道从那天之后他就一直后悔不曾把他蹂躏到崩溃，只能说那时候的他，好孩子的一面仍然没有完全褪去，只是现在如果……

杰克从自己的衣柜里翻出一条黄色的发带，时光易逝，却没有在这条丝带上留下丝毫印记。等他再见到他，他一定要把这条发带勒在他脖子让他好好感受一下，窒息的快乐。

“叮——”

正当他这么想着的时候，庄园的门铃被人摁响了。


End file.
